


Dead or Alive?

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Hilary Booth ponders her unusual prediction.





	Dead or Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100: prompt #35 - Sixth Sense. Spoilers for "Magic" episode.

"Magic Time" was supposed to be a light-hearted vehicle to showcase Hilary Booth and Jeffrey Singer in less adversarial roles. But the show ended on an ominous note.

Hilary was simply supposed to identify the item in someone's pocket. Mackie's pack of Juicy Fruit just happened to be handy. But in all Jeffrey's verbal clues, Hilary had missed the one that said "insert vague pronouncement of doom" here.

_"Someone here at this station tonight will pass through the doorway between life and death."_

The words had just tumbled out of her mouth. Hilary still didn't know why she said it. She hadn't been prompted by anyone. Jeff's not-so-subtle spelling out of the item had been pretty straightforward and he was just as surprised as she was.

Hilary couldn't have had a real premonition, could she? Her years of training as an actress had fine-tuned her skills of observation, but even they had their limits. Her instincts were good, but not usually otherworldly.

What did the message mean? Was someone going to die tonight? That was the obvious interpretation, but not the only one. If someone passed through the door the other direction, then they'd live again. Was someone not so dead after all? Hilary was used to dramatic reappearances from Betty's predictable soap operas, but she couldn't imagine it working that way in real life.

But Hilary didn't forget anything. Every piece of information was useful to her as an actress. But she couldn't deal with the troubling message immediately. She had other more pressing things on her mind. Betty wanted to know more about the "magic" act. Then Holstrom held them hostage. For half an instant, Hilary almost thought she was going to be the one through that door.

But she wasn't dead. So who was alive?


End file.
